Warner Adventures
Warner Adventures is a crossover video game simular to Kingdom Hearts, but this game involves characters, movies and DC Comics owned by Warner Bros. Story Dimensions introduced *DC Comics *The Goonies *Scooby-Doo *Osmosis Jones *The Iron Giant *Lord of the Rings *Harry Potter *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Cartoon Network Classics *Looney Tunes *Nancy Drew *Happy Feet Voice Cast Main Characters *Jeremy Shada as Terry Garfield *Tristan Pasterick as Kosuke Chang *Elizabeth Elias as Luna Thomas *Brianne Tju as Kaede Lingshen *Chanelle Peloso as Gia Thomas *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester and Tweety *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Jeff Bennett as Speedy Gonzales Supporting Characters *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Barnyard Dawg and Gossamer *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Kari Wahlgren as Tina Duck *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Petunia Pig *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat and Miss Prissy *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *Frank Welker as Road Runner *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel DC Comics Justice League *George Newbern as Superman/Clark Kent *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *Phil LaMarr as Aquaman *Michael Rosenbaum as The Flash/Barry Allen *Adam Baldwin as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Khary Payton as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow *Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary *Fred Tatasciore as Hawkman *Sean Astin as Shazam Injustice Gang *Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor *Richard Epcar as The Joker *Claudia Black as Cheetah *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta *Keith David as Gorilla Grodd *Troy Baker as Sinestro *Ron Perlman as Deathstroke *Nolan North as Black Adam *Dee Bradley Baker as Brainiac *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy Teen Titans *Stuart Allen as Robin/Damian Wayne *Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark *Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West II *Oogie Banks as Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm *Willa Holland as Speedy/Mia Dearden *Brandon Soo Hoo as Beast Boy *Zach Callison as Superboy/Jon Sam Kent *Tara Strong as Raven *Kari Wahlgren as Starfire *Bryton James as Static *Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes Scooby-Doo *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Daphne Blake *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley The Goonies *Roger Craig Smith as Brand *Andy Pessoa as Mouth *Stuart Allen as Mikey *Kate Higgins as Andi *Kari Wahlgren as Stef *Tara Strong as Data *Logan Grove as Chunk Osmosis Jones *Phil LaMarr as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones *Jeff Bennett as Drix *Cree Summer as Leia *Khary Payton as Thrax The Iron Giant *Fred Tatasciore as Iron Giant *Jason Ian Drucker as Hogarth Hughes Harry Potter *Yuri Lowenthal as Harry Potter *Josh Keaton as Ron Weasley *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Hermione Granger *James Arnold Taylor as Draco Malfoy *Graham McTavish as Lord Voldemort Nancy Drew *Kate Higgins as Nancy Drew *Josh Keaton as Ned Happy Feet *Yuri Lowenthal as Mumble *Tara Platt as Gloria *Dan Castlellana as Ramon Category:Konami Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Video games developed by Konami Category:Video games published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment